The Next Generation
by swaninshadows
Summary: It was the day everybody got excited for, the day that they would finally go to Hogwarts. The place where friends were formed, soul mates were found, and most of all where magic and excitement takes place. But, the students will need to be careful, as despicable villains lurk in the shadows. Join the next generation through their journey through Hogwarts.


**This story is written by my friend Kate, whose account on Wattpad is potter134674 (if you want to follow her). It is co-written and edited by me, swaninshadows. This is both of our first published stories so please no flames. Any comments or ideas for the plot are appreciated! ****Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

When Rose Weasley woke up to her magical, black alarm clock calling out "Wake up!", instead of frowning (like she usually did), she immediately smiled. She surveyed her light blue room, knowing she wouldn't return to it until Christmas Holiday. She couldn't bring herself to care much though. Her excitement overrode her sadness of leaving home. It was the day Rose had been waiting for her whole life! She was finally going to Hogwarts! She was finally going to experience all the wonderful things that her parents and older cousins did! Her mind brought her to the wonderful tales her parents used to tell her during bedtime. The translucent ghosts, the talking paintings, and the moving stairways! Mum used to even tell her about how Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry saved the wizarding world! One day, Rose wanted to go on her own quest, just like her parents! Oh! And don't forget that wonderful, grand, massive library that her Mother once told her about! She's almost trembling with excitement just thinking about it!

"Today's the day!" she exclaimed to herself as she got out of bed. She was nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time. Rose looked over at the black clock which read 7:30 A.M. Her family would be up by now. She left her room and started walking down the creaky stairs of the old, wooden house she lived in. As she tip-toed her way downstairs, she could hear the faint sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear!" her Mum greeted, while cooking oatmeal. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but excited." Rose honestly replied. She grinned at her mother. The sadness of leaving her home had been pushed far into the back of her mind. Rose sat down at the round oak table where Dad and her brother were already seated. Her father, who was reading the Daily Prophet, looked up and smiled at her. Meanwhile Hugo, her little brother, jumped up and down in his seat.

"I'm excited too!" he said, with a big smile. "I'm really excited!" Rose rolled her eyes. He was exactly the same way as when they went to Diagon Alley the week before. Even though he wasn't going this year or the next, he was still bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Rose," her mother suddenly addressed. "We've got you a little present for when you are bored at Hogwarts. Although I doubt you'll get bored quickly," her mother added as an afterthought. She slid over a small package in brown wrapping paper. Rose opened it eagerly, but deflated quickly when she saw the gift, a book called _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Wow Mum...thanks" Rose said, trying to hide the fact that she had already read the book.

"Your Mum loved that book when she was at Hogwarts" Dad informed her, with a grin on his face. "She was always telling us about how she read _this_ and _that _in Hogwarts: A History".

Rose laughed, as her mother rolled her eyes. Rose started to look through the book as if she was unfamiliar with it, even though she had indeed read the book. She had found it one night in her parents' bedroom while looking for an extra blanket. She had snuck it out of their room, and stayed up all night reading it. She secretly returned it the next morning desperately wanting to go to Hogwarts. Now that she was actually going, Rose was more happy then ever.

After she had finished her oatmeal, Rose headed back upstairs to finish packing and getting ready. Rose changed from her PJ's into her black Hogwarts robes. As she looked into the mirror, she wished that she could wear her cute dresses instead of the boring, drab robes. She sighed, at least the school robes were slightly fashionable and still keeping of the modern trend. She then tried to brush out her bushy, red hair, but she ended up getting the brush stuck in her hair so she just put it in a ponytail.

Afterwards, she started to stack her clothes into her trunk. The chest was actually much bigger than it looked. Father had bought it from Stowe and Packer's Magical Bags and it came with a handy Undetectable Extension Charm. Suddenly, Rose's head snapped up and she raced across the hall to the laundry room. Yesterday she had mistakenly decided to wear the cute but comfy medieval styled dress that she loved. The teal and black dress had been a gift from Aunt Ginny for her 11th birthday and was her favorite outfit. But, she had somehow forgotten that she was leaving for Hogwarts the next day and had begged her mother to wash it so she could bring it to Hogwarts. Rose returned to her room with her dress and neatly folded it before carefully placing it into her trunk. Rose then double-checked it to make sure she had everything. Wait! Something was missing, but Rose just couldn't figure it out. She was suddenly reminded when her new cat, Arnold, jumped up onto her bed. She smiled, remembering the argument she had with father when she was picking him out at Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"_Wouldn't you rather get an owl?" her father asked, starting to get frustrated with the little 11-year-old. _

_Rose shook her head. "No, I want a cat." she defiantly said, holding a squirming orange cat to her chest. _

"_But-" her father argued, but he was interrupted by her mother._

"_Just let her get the cat, Ron." Rose's mother said. _

"_Oh, alright!" he surrendered. "You're so much like your mother, Rosie." Ron sighed, as a small smile appeared upon his face, as they walked up to the register to pay for the small, orange kitten. _

Once Rose double-checked her bags again, she took one last long look around her room, as she knew this would be her last time until Christmas Holiday. Sighing melancholy, Rose left her room with her cat under one arm and her bag in the other. Rose closed the door gently with a small click.

As Rose walked downstairs, her thoughts turned to more anxious musings. Although she was very excited to go to Hogwarts, Rose was fearful of all the new people. What if she didn't make friends? What if the other students hated her? Suddenly she rebuked herself for all of her depressing thoughts. "Snap out of it Rose! You have been waiting for this for years right? Don't ruin it. Think of all the incredible things you will experience! And anyways, you aren't the only one going to Hogwarts this year. Albus will be there too," she said to herself. It was true, her cousin and best friend Albus Potter was going to Hogwarts too. Rose was comforted knowing that she had Albus. They had grown up together since when they were babies. All the Weasley-Potter grandkids were very close because of their parents. Their parents were best friends. Both her parents and her Uncle Harry would always tell of their adventures and memories at Hogwarts which the grandkids loved hearing. Rose decided to make herself comfortable on the couch and reread _Hogwarts: A History_.

Before Rose knew it, it was 10:00 A.M. She took a deep breath. This was it. Rose was going to Hogwarts. Father came over to help her carry her trunk to the car. Afterwards, Mother rushed them out the door so that they wouldn't be late. Usually Rose's mother would drive but her father had just gotten his driver's licence and wanted to drive. Father had failed the test twice but on the third try he eventually passed.

The drive took a whole hour. It felt like the longest hour of Rose's life. Time seemed to stretch. All she could think about was Hogwarts and what house she'd be sorted in. She tried to read but she kept losing her place. She also tried to get some rest before the long train ride but she couldn't sleep, either.

Hugo was also very jumpy which was making Rose even more overwhelmed and nervous. "Are we there yet?" he asked, hopping up and down in his seat.

"No," Rose said, as she closed her eyes in annoyance. Hugo relaxed after that (he had sensed Rose's annoyance and decided to stop before she got angry), and Rose fell into the deep slumbers of sleep. The next thing she knew Hugo was shaking her awake.

"Rose!" He said, hyper once again. "Rose, we're here! We're at King's Cross!".

Rose was still a little dazed, but once she ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 she was wide awake and the excitement was filling her.

"Wow!" she whispered to herself. Grown witches and wizards in elaborate dresses and robes were hugging and giving goodbyes to their children. There were even some house elves and other creatures. Vendors were calling out prices for drinks and trinkets.

After bumping her nose into her mother's back, she realized her family had stopped to talk with the Potters. Albus was talking to his dad in a corner while Rose's little cousin Lily was whining about how she wanted to go to Hogwarts too. Rose had felt the same envy as Lily last year when James had went.

Suddenly, James came running out of nowhere and said disgustedly, "I just saw Cousin Victorie snogging Teddy!" He had a grossed-out look on his face. Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to where her mother and father were standing.

"See that young boy over there, Rosie?" Her father pointed at a boy with beach blonde hair and pale eyes.

In Rose's opinion he looked kind of cute. "Yes?" Rose replied.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy," he said in contempt. "I want you to make me proud and beat him on every test,"

Rose giggled at this, but her mother rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "Oh Ron, don't turn them against each other before they even start school!"

Rose tried to find out what was so bad about Scorpius, but her Father refused to budge. "Just defeat him in everything! Class tests, Quidditch tournaments, even friendly chess matches! " he declared.

"Don't listen to him, Rosie," her mother whispered, "Your father still has a grudge against Scorpius's father, Draco," Suddenly, the warning bell sounded. "Five minutes before boarding," the speakers announced. For the next few minutes Rose said goodbyes to her family. They exchanged advice and things to remember to do, until the train's horn whistled signaling that it was time to go. Rose gave hugs to both her parents.

"I'll miss you," Rose said as she held on to her parents. Her eyes began to water.

"I'll miss you too," Mother said lovingly.

"You'll do great, Rosie," Father consoled.

Albus came over to her and they walked towards the train together. "Are you alright?" Rose asked worriedly. Albus seemed a little sad.

He nodded. "I'm a little nervous, but I'll be alright," Rose smiled and grabbed his hand as they stepped on to the train. Both of their hearts were racing as they realized that they were taking the step towards a brand new adventure into the unfamiliar and strange. It was a beginning of a new era.

Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!

-Kate and Swaninshadows


End file.
